Gwiyomi
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah manis dari sepasang kekasih. KrisTao/FanTao/TaoRis


Gwiyomi

Title : Gwiyomi

Genre : Romance (?)

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Cerita pasaran

Summary : Hanya sepenggal kisah manis sepasang kekasih. KrisTao/FanTao/TaoRis

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Kris gege." panggil lelaki manis kepada lelaki tampan di sebelahnya. Lelaki tampan tersebut terlihat sangat sibuk dengan buku tebal di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang tampak pas di hidung bangir miliknya. Punggungnya ia senderkan di kepala ranjang, terlihat sangat manly.

"Hm." dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh lelaki tampan tersebut. Lelaki tampan tersebut masih saja berkutat dengan buku tebalnya, tak melirik sedikit pun kearah lelaki manis yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibir kucing miliknya.

"Ishh gege tidak asik."

"Ada apa Tao?" akhirnya Kris, si lelaki tampan tadi mulai bertanya kepada Tao, lelaki manis yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya serta kacamata baca yang ia gunakan tadi, ia letakkan di meja nakas di sebelahnya, fokusnya kini hanya tertuju pada Tao. Ia hanya tidak ingin kekasih yang paling ia cinta ini marah.

"Ge… Gege tahu lagu dengan judul Gwiyomi?" tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar.

"Gwiyomi?" Kris kembali bertanya dengan dahi berkerut tanda berpikir, alis tebal miliknya pun terlihat menyatu.

"Iya ge. Gwiyomi. Gege tahu tidak?" tanya Tao sekali lagi, wajah Tao terlihat sangat antusias menanti jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Gege tidak tahu Tao. Memangnya ada apa hm?" jawab Kris cuek. Tao mendecik sebal dibuatnya.

"Ish gege payah sekali. Tadi saat di kelas, Luhan gege menyanyikan lagu itu. Dia terlihat sangat imut saat menyanyikannya ge." cerita Tao dengan wajah berbinar khas anak kecil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris yang kini menatap wajah Tao dengan intens, memperhatikan setiap pahatan sempurna di paras indahnya. Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Tao yang berbinar lucu.

"Benar gege. Gege mau Tao menyanyikannya untuk gege?"

"Bolehkah? Kalau begitu ayo cepat nyanyikan!" suruh Kris. Kris segera menyamankan duduknya, dagunya ia letakkan pada kedua tangannya, matanya lurus menatap wajah imut milik Tao.

"Baiklah.. Ini special untuk gege." ucapnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Ildeohagi ileum gwiyomi." Tao mulai menyanyi dengan di barengi tarian-tarian dari lagu gwiyomi yang memang sudah sangat terkenal. Tao mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya, setalah itu ia mengangkat jari telunjuk kirinya, lalu keduanya ia letakkan di kedua pipi tembam miliknya.

"Eeldeo.. Yakk! Gege apa-apaan sih?" bentak Tao, karena saat sedang benyanyi dan baru menggerakkan sedikit tangannya untuk merubah tarian, tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao yang kedua jarinya masih berada di pipi tembamnya.

"Harusnya gege yang bertanya padamu, peach. Kau berusaha menggoda gege hm?" tanya Kris yang masih mencengkram tangan Tao dengan erat.

"Maksud gege apa?" tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih tidak mengerti maksud Kris. Dia berfikir, apa hubungannya menyanyi dengan menggoda? Kris terkiki geli melihat kepolosan Tao. Kris pun melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu ia membawa tangan Tao menuju ke pundaknya.

"Maksud gege ini… cup cup." tiba-tiba Kris mencium kedua pipi Tao. Tepat di tempat yang tadi kedua jari telunjuk milik Tao sempat menempel.

"Kau bermaksud meminta gege untuk mencium kedua pipi mu kan? Dasar anak nakal. Jika kau ingin gege cium, bilang saja. Tidak perlu sampai menunjuk-nujuk pipi mu seperti itu." ujar Kris santai tanpa melihat aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"YAKKKKK! GEGE MENYEBALKAN! TAO SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMINTA ITU!" teriak Tao kencang dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hahaha maafkan gege peach. Kau benar-benar manis tadi." goda Kris, mencoba untuk meredakan amarah kekasih tercintanya.

"Huft. Kalau begitu, Tao tidak usah teruskan saja menyanyinya." putus Tao. Tao benar-benar sangat kesal. Kini kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, namun itu semua justru sukses membuat Kris tertawa. Tao yang seperti ini justru bertambah kadar keimutannya.

"Oke oke oke.. Maafkan gege. Ayo cepat lanjutkan!" suruh Kris.

"Eeldeohagi eeneun gwiyomi."

Tao mulai meneruskan nyanyiannya, Tao pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan dua jarinya membentuk tanda peach begitu juga tangan kirinya, lalu Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala, membentuk telinga kelinci.

Grebb

Lagi-lagi Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Tao yang ada di kepalanya, membuat Tao berhenti bernyanyi lagi. Lalu dengan perlahan, Kris menurunkan tangan Tao ke samping tubuhnya.

Cup cup

Di kecupnya pucuk kepala Tao di sebelah kanan dan kiri.

"Lanjutkan!" suruh Kris yang telah melepaskan bibirnya dari puncak kepala Tao.

"Yakkk! Kapan akan selesai jika gege terus menerus mengganggu ku?" seru Tao kesal. Tapi, Tao akhirnya tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya karena Kris menatap tajam kearahnya. Nyali Tao pun menciut.

"Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi gwiyomi gwiyomi."

Kini, tangan kanan Tao terangkat membentuk pose ok dan kemudian di susul oleh tangan kirinya, setelahnya di tempelkan di kedua matanya, seperti bentuk kaca mata dan menggerak-gerakkannya secara berputar.

Grebb

Cup cup

Lagi-lagi Kris mencengkram kedua tangan Tao dan segera mencium kedua mata Tao.

"A.."

"Diam! Jangan bicara dan cepat lanjutkan!" perintah Kris dan dengan bibir mengerucut, Tao pun melanjutkan nyanyian dan tariannya lagi.

"Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi."

Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan ibu jari terlipat dan di susul dengan tangan kirinya yang berpose sama seperti tangan kanannya, lalu meletakkan jari-jarinya di bawah dagu. Dan Tao mendelik tajam ke arah Kris seakan berkata 'Jika-kau-macam-macam-maka-kau-akan-ku-bunuh.' . Dan untuk kali ini Tao bisa bernafas lega karena Kris sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Dan akhirnya Tao meneruskan nyanyiannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ohdeohagi ohdo gwiyomi."

Kini kelima jari Tao yang sebelah kanan ia angkat dan lagi-lagi disusul oleh kelima jari Tao yang kiri. Setelahnya, Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi kanan dan kirinya.

Grebbb

Kini Kris bukan hanya menggenggam tangan Tao lagi, namun menariknya hingga badan Kris dan Tao menempel sempurna. Kris meletakkan dagunya pada perpotongan leher Tao, setelahnya Kris mencium dan sedikit menjilat leher putih nan mulus milik Tao.

"Eughhh…" lengguhan sexy keluar dari bibir Tao.

"Sttt.. Gege tidak butuh desahanmu untuk kali ini sayang. Tapi gege butuh itu untuk nanti malam. Sekarang, cepat lanjutkan lagunya sampai habis" suruh Kris dengan suara beratnya lagi. Ia pun segera menegakkan badan Tao lagi. Lalu, Tao mulai melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan suara lirih, namun mata Tao terlihat kosong, dan entah mengapa terlihat seperti robot yang pasrah saja di suruh melakukan ini dan itu.

"Yukdeohagi yukeun."

Kini tangan kanan Tao terbuka dan tangan kirinya hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Saat Tao akan mencium jari-jarinya, tiba-tiba..

Cup cup cup cup cup cup

"Gwiyomi gwiyomi." Kris melanjutkan lirik lagu tersebut sesudah mencium bibir Tao. Sedangkan Tao masih saja diam tak bergeming, namun samar-samar terlihat bubuk-bubuk merah di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Sebenarnya gege tahu lagu itu. Gege berbohong agar kau mau menyanyikannya untuk gege. Jangan marah oke. Sekarang gege harus pergi. Persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam sayang. Hahahahaha." ucap Kris seraya beranjak dari kasurnya dan saat berada di ambang pintu, Kris menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan wink super andalannya kearah Tao yang masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Setelahnya, Kris menutup pintu meninggalkan Tao di dalam kamar.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

….

Sepuluh detik

Suasana di dalam kamar masih saja hening, belum ada gerakan sama sekali dari Tao. Tapi tunggu, kini wajah Tao bukan hanya merah di sekitar pipinya, namun seluruh wajahnya kini memerah. Atau jangan-jangan…

"WU YI FAAAANNNNNN ! KRIS ! NAGA BODOH ! GALAXY HYUNG ! AHJUSI MESUM ! ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ." teriak Tao membahana.

END

Cuma asal coret-coret di Microsoft Word sambil liat video wawiwu 3 menit dari JRen couple yang lagi bobok bareng dalam satu ranjang. Bisa di bilang, ini terinspirasi saat liat mereka berdua. Dari pada menuh-menuhin laptop, mending saya publish saja.


End file.
